Disappear
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: One of Snake's friends in Thailand watches Robertson's worldwide broadcast.


Allison frowned behind the bar. Since Plissken was caught almost three weeks earlier things were too quiet. She missed having someone sensible to talk to and as funny as it was she missed seeing people pick fights with him. Everyone knew who he was but still they tried to fight. In her opinion that was a good cause to believe in that drunken courage people talked about though it seemed to be stupidity in this case.

She'd seen him on the police channel when they hauled him out of the truck at the LA deportation center the on the morning news. He had his usual disgruntled look. Nothing seemed to make him happy outside of drink, girls and occasionally a job that tickled his evil streak, the one that hated authority. He'd told her some of the stories but she had learned he wasn't in it for fame, money or notoriety like most suspected. He was in it because of a dream or at least that is how she saw it. He remembered an America she had never seen. She was too young to remember it but his words had filled her head with those dreams too.

The bar was just starting to get crowded for the Thailand night. Allison sighed looking up at the riff raff filling the bar almost blindly hoping he'd got loose already and made it back. She wasn't like the rest of the girls who stumbled around at his feet for attention. Allison had been a friend to him and nothing more. Oddly he seemed more comfortable with it then she would have expected from the rumors.

"Allison turn on the police channel."

She barely caught the voice when she looked up. Her bouncer, SouYoung was waving his arms wildly pointing at the TV.

"The police channel." He exclaimed again as he made it to her through the crowd.

The man was excited and Allison quickly turned to change the channel. The president was on talking about some final solution. It was all he seemed to talk about. She shrugged looking back to ask what the commotion was about. That was when the voice came from the TV and silenced the bar.

_"Everybody does."_ Was all it said but the voice was unmistakable. It was Plissken. Allison turned with her patrons to the screen.

_"Kill him."_ The president announced and the camera swung around to show him standing in a field. Who knows where he was but there was a huge fire in the background. He had obviously been up to something.

Plissken stood his ground as the ring of troops came into view on the screen. Their rifles came up and Allison turned away. They were going to execute him on national TV. The gunfire started causing half the bar to jump. Then silence followed. Stunned looks filled the bar. Slowly she turned and saw he was still standing. Some police officer was approaching him with a gun. Plissken stared him down. The man had more balls then the whole country put together.

She watched the cop swing the gun and it passed right through him. The bar erupted in cheers. He was a hologram. Allison burst into laughter. Always slippery, the name fit for no other reason. No one could corner him. No one could catch him.

Snake held something up with a blinking red light. It looked like a disk reader but the sound coming from the scene beyond the camera said it was bad.

_"What's it going to be Plissken? Us or them?"_ It was the president from somewhere beyond the screen. Snake smiled and that instantly alerted anyone who knew him things were going to get nasty.

_"I shut down the third world, you win they lose. I shut down America, they win you lose. The more things change, the more they stay the same."_ Snake's voice was flat, cold and dangerous. A trait that was amplified by the speakers on the second hand TV.

_"So, what are you going to do?" _

Snake's smile twisted to something both evil and oddly playful. It was like a bad poker face on a man with a full house. _"Disappear."_

That one word came quiet and rough though smooth as silk before his eye left the direction of the camera to deal with the disc reader. Suddenly, SouYoung burst into more excitement. The Thai coming faster than Allison could follow.

"Damocles." He finally spilled in English.

"He's the one that took the Sword of Damocles?" Allison felt her eyes go wide as she looked back at Plissken's scowling face on the screen. He was going to do it. He had been serious about tearing down everything and starting again. She couldn't believe it.

The cops looked just as shocked as she felt.

_"I told you, you better hope I didn't make it back." _

Allison smiled at the way he handled it. The scene appeared as though half the police force was there, yet Plissken remained cool and completely in control.

Something was said that wasn't clear but the effect was a bitter smile on Plissken's face.

_"For God's sake Snake don't do it."_ The cop that had approached him with the gun came back to the screen in a panic.

_"The name's Plissken."_ Was his reply before Allison watched his thumb crush down on the button. He was doing it, no bluff. Plissken was known for bluffing but not this time. A few heart beats passed and the bar watched Snake on the screen with a devilish smile then the world plunged into blackness save a few cigarette cherries.

Snake had finally ended his war. Allison smiled to herself hoping that where ever he was going to disappear to that he got the rest he wanted. He was a good man in Allison's mind, one pushed to the brink and there was hope in seeing him finally win.

All Italicized parts are quotes from Escape from LA 


End file.
